


and baby, tonight, i see your lips are on fire

by chaaachu



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bartender!Cas, Blowjobs, Facials, Frottage, M/M, Non-Penetrative Sex, PWP, Recreational Drug Use, Shotgunning, Shy!Jimmy, Tattooed!Cas, Twincest, Weed, implied bottom!dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-09
Updated: 2015-03-09
Packaged: 2018-03-17 03:42:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3514058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaaachu/pseuds/chaaachu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas’ hand, previously splayed on Dean’s chest, began to trail down until Dean could feel the brush of fingertips against his cock through his jeans. Cas leaned in farther still to whisper again, “I’m a good boy too, you know.” He let out an honest-to-god chuckle against Dean’s collarbone, pulling back to take another hit off the forgotten joint before snubbing it out in the ashtray on the table.</p><p>-- </p><p>In which Dean gets a chance to drive his flirty tattooed coworker Cas home.  One shared joint and a sexy twin brother later, he realizes he's in <i>way</i> over his head.</p>
            </blockquote>





	and baby, tonight, i see your lips are on fire

"Can I get a ride home?"

The question startled Dean as he wiped down the bar top. It was just past 2 am, the doors to the bar finally closed as the staff finished up the sidework. He looked up, already knowing who had asked the question. He’d been working at the bar for a couple months now, and he had spent those same couple months eyeing up a tattooed waiter he shared his shift with. That same tattooed waiter was giving him a pretty convincing set of puppy dog eyes at the moment. “I, ah,” Dean hesitated, pausing to choose his words before he was interrupted.

"Well, that is your car out there, isn’t it? I don’t live too far."

Sure, Dean could drive Cas home. Cas. Sexy waiter Cas, with his goofy stoner smile and his hair looking like he’d just rolled out of bed. Dean knew Cas had caught him staring several times now in the last few weeks, and he didn't seem bothered by it in the least. He liked Cas, kind of a lot. The guy could be a little shit sometimes, but he was genuinely nice and very funny, and Dean suspected they had a lot in common.

He flashed his most charming smile. “Sure, gimme twenty minutes to finish this up.”

Twenty-five minutes found Dean clocking out and walking through the parking lot. He spotted Cas, leaning his ass casually up against the passenger door of the Impala, apparently smoking a joint. “‘Bout time,” Cas teased, “you ready?”

Dean smiled good-naturedly at him as Cas gently knocked the cherry out of the joint to put it out, then tucked the joint behind his ear. “Yeah yeah. I better not find any assprints on my car, Novak.”

Cas just grinned to himself as he got in. Dean took the chance to surreptitiously look him up and down. With his black skinny jeans and that ridiculous bright blue streak through his hair, he wasn’t what Dean would normally call his type, but damned if he wasn’t one of the most handsome men Dean had ever seen. He cleared his throat and started up the car.

The drive wasn’t as awkward as it could’ve been, making small talk about Dean’s move to Lawrence, Cas giving out occasional directions.

"So, when’d you move to Kansas? And why the hell would you do something like that?" Cas asked with his eyebrows raised.

Dean just laughed. “I was born here, actually, and I spent most of my life in South Dakota, so it’s not like this is really a step down. Actually, my brother’s starting at KU next term. He’s doing pre-law, man. That kid’s smart as a whip,” he smiled to himself as he mused about Sammy. “Anyway, I guess I just tagged along with him for a change of scenery.”

Cas’ eyes lit up at that. “Hey, my brother’s at KU too. He’s a nerd in business school. We live together. You oughta come in and meet him.”

Dean considered that. Meeting family members wasn’t really why he was interested in coming into Cas’ house, but maybe they could make a quick introduction and the guy would be smart enough to fuck off for the rest of the night and give them some privacy. It was as good an excuse as any to get invited in, anyway.

They pulled up to a tiny yellow bungalow-type house, overall in good shape but with an unkempt lawn. As Cas opened the front door and Dean shuffled in behind him, Dean looked around curiously. He took in the layout of the tiny living room, which fit a couch with a coffee table, an ancient TV sitting on a milk crate, and not much else. The only decoration in the room was actually a glass bong sitting on the coffee table. He held in a laugh at that. Turning to look into the kitchen, he spotted the guy who must’ve been Cas’ brother. From behind, he saw that they were pretty much the same height, though the brother didn’t seem to share Cas’ fashion sense and didn’t have any visible tattoos.

"Jimmy!" Cas greeted, and threw his arm around his brother’s shoulders to spin him around and introduce him to Dean. Oh. _Oh._ Twin brothers. Jesus. What god decided that Cas’ good looks were not enough, and the earth really needed an identical copy of his genes? Jimmy had Cas’ same eyes and hair (minus the blue dye), but his build was a little slimmer than Cas, who definitely had a bit more muscle. Cas had a runner’s body, though he didn’t exactly seem like the running type to Dean. He wasn’t about to question a good thing, though, and he stuck his hand out to shake Jimmy’s.

Clearly shy but cordial as anything, Jimmy took his hand and smiled. “Uh, Dean, right? You work with Cas?”

Dean paused for a second. Had Cas been telling his brother about Dean? “Ah, yeah, yeah. I’ve been there a couple months now.”

Jimmy smiled quietly in acknowledgment and reached in the fridge to pull out a beer for Dean. He offered one to Cas, who declined, indicating the mostly unsmoked joint behind his ear. They made their way to the couch, Cas taking the seat in the middle between his brother and Dean and digging in his pocket for a lighter. The thick smell of marijuana filled the air, and Cas dropped his head to the back of the couch with a sigh. He held up the joint in a silent offer, and Dean took it without hesitation. The two of them passed the joint back and forth a couple times in comfortable silence, Jimmy inexplicably blushing each time he looked up. Cas raised his head and shot Dean a significant look, but Dean couldn’t for the life of him figure out what it was supposed to mean.

Clearing his throat, Cas nudged his brother with his elbow and held up the joint. “Jim?”

Jimmy sighed. “I just smoked with you last weekend. You’re a terrible influence.”

Cas waved the joint around a little. “Come on. School doesn't even start for another month. I’m officially peer-pressuring you.”

Convinced, Jimmy raised the joint to his lips and inhaled a hesitant breath, only able to hold the smoke in his lungs for a few seconds before coughing it out. Cas rolled his eyes but kept the smile on his face. “Come here, you baby,” he muttered as he plucked the joint from Jimmy’s fingers. Pulling his brother closer, he took a long hit off the joint. Dean’s heart stuttered as Cas leaned forward and gently pressed his mouth to Jimmy’s. With less than a second of coaxing, Jimmy’s lips parted as his eyes fell closed. Cas exhaled gently into Jimmy’s mouth, only a few tiny tendrils of smoke escaping the seal of their lips. As they broke apart, Dean watched the barely-there smirk slide onto Cas’ features. Jimmy’s eyes fluttered open as he blew out the smoke, looking relaxed and all for the world like he hadn’t just basically kissed his twin.

Fighting the urge to clear his throat, Dean’s eyes flitted between the boys, searching for a sign—any sign—that he was reading the situation correctly. As Cas glanced at Dean, that slight smirk only widened. Jimmy chanced a quick look at their guest, his cheeks red and eyes lidded from the smoke. He cautiously took his bottom lip between his teeth, worrying it until the flesh reddened slightly. _There_ it was. Steeling his nerves, Dean looked pointedly at the still-burning joint, then back up to Cas with eyebrows raised. “What about me?”

Cas’ smirk was straight-up predatory now. He maintained eye contact with Dean as he took a deep drag off the joint and beckoned Dean closer with a lazy wag of his finger. Heart thudding in his chest, Dean shifted closer until all he could focus on were Cas’ eyes, still a vibrant blue even with the slight pink tinge along the lids now. Barely daring to close his eyes, he felt the first press of Cas’ lips, slightly rough but lush and sweet against his own. It was fucking bliss. Parting his lips, he inhaled the smoke that Cas gently blew into his mouth, as Cas’ tongue slipped between his lips. Unwilling to break the kiss, Dean returned the gesture, trading gentle slick touches against Cas’ tongue as their lips worked in tandem. After a few seconds he paused, turning his head slightly to blow the smoke out through his nose. He turned back to Cas with a lazy grin, leaning in for another kiss. Cas’ mouth was a little dry from the weed, but still sweet and soft and perfect.

They traded a long, lazy kiss until Cas gently pulled away, turning to raise his eyebrows inquisitively at his brother. Jimmy’s cheeks were flushed and he trained his eyes on the floor. Dean watched as Cas turned and ushered Jimmy off the couch, guiding him… oh, shit, to sit in Dean’s lap. Dean raised his hands to rest them gently on Jimmy’s hips, looking to him for permission. The boy granted it to him with a tiny nod and a coy second of eye contact. Dean leaned up the remaining few inches and brushed his lips against Jimmy’s, not even a real kiss. He felt a tiny huff of breath against his mouth, then finally Jimmy seemed to wake, chasing Dean’s lips for a real kiss. Jimmy kissed gently like Cas, but otherwise the two boys were completely different. Jimmy’s kisses were inexperienced, eager but still cautious. It was so sweet and boyish, the way he kissed. Dean could feel the weed loosening him up, making everything just a little brighter and easier. He lost himself in kissing Jimmy, sinking a little deeper into the cushions of the couch as he indulged in the gentle slide of Jimmy’s tongue against his.

He was almost relaxed enough not to startle when he felt a second set of lips leaving hot, open-mouthed kisses to his neck. He could feel the sweep of Cas’ stubble up the sensitive skin under his jaw as he gently tugged Dean’s earlobe between his teeth. Dean pulled away from Jimmy to let out a quiet gasp, now on his way to fully hard where he was pressed into Jimmy’s thigh. Cas huffed out a breathy laugh against Dean’s neck. “He’s a good boy, isn’t he, Dean?” Cas reached up to gently smooth Jimmy’s hair down.

Dean nodded a little as he looked between the two boys. “Yeah, yeah, Cas. He is,” Dean muttered before reaching his hand behind Jimmy’s neck to bring him down for another kiss.

Cas’ hand, previously splayed on Dean’s chest, began to trail down until Dean could feel the brush of fingertips against his cock through his jeans. Cas leaned in farther still to whisper again, “I’m a good boy too, you know.” He let out an honest-to-god chuckle against Dean’s collarbone, pulling back to take another hit off the forgotten joint before snubbing it out in the ashtray on the table.

Dean took the opportunity to shift Jimmy around so his back was against Dean’s chest. His hands reached around, one gently pressing Jimmy closer to him, the other snaking down to massage Jimmy’s dick while he lavished kisses against the smaller boy’s shoulders, back and neck. Cas, smiling like the cat that got the cream, reached over to help his brother out of his T shirt before capturing Dean’s mouth for more lazy kisses, though they were growing ever more insistent.

Cas paused, urging Jimmy to stand. He ran his hands down the boy’s torso, making his way to the fly of his jeans. He helped Jimmy out of his jeans and nudged Dean to watch as his brother slowly stepped out of his briefs. His cock bobbed free as he stood, and Dean could see that the blush on his cheeks now extended well down to his chest.

"Isn’t he gorgeous, Dean?" Cas whispered. Maybe it was just the weed, but Dean let out a loud laugh at that.

"You do realize you guys are identical, right?" he quipped, but he had to agree with the assessment. Jimmy was lithe and lean, his unblemished skin flushed in the warm air of the living room. His erection pointed up to his belly, bent just a tiny bit to the left. It was definitely what Dean would call a pretty cock, and the need to feel that cock on his tongue was suddenly too great. Dean gently slipped off the couch, guiding Jimmy’s hips to sit so he was situated between Cas’ legs. He knelt on the floor and looked up at Jimmy through his lashes. Judging by the breathless gulp he received, he could imagine the sight he made. He took a second to grasp Jimmy’s dick, gently rubbing it along his bottom lip before slowly taking it into the heat of his mouth. Jimmy gasped at that, staring down at Dean. Cas, for his part, had his chin hooked over his brother’s shoulder, watching with darkened eyes. Dean worked his way down the length of Jimmy’s dick, pulling up to swirl the flat of his tongue under the head.

Cas was gently rubbing Jimmy’s stomach, offering encouragement to them both. “Didn’t I tell you about Dean, Jim? I told you how amazing he is,” he muttered in his brother’s ear. He reached out and gingerly stroked Dean’s face, pressing his thumb into the hollow of his cheek to feel the firm bulge of Jimmy’s dick. He groaned and twined his fingers up into Dean’s hair, guiding him in a slow up-and-down motion.

Jimmy’s breaths became shorter and his thighs tensed as Dean continued his ministrations. Cas smiled at them and spoke reverently, just above a whisper. “Dean, I think Jimmy wants to come in your mouth. Can he do that, Dean?” he asked softly as he reached down to rub his thumb along where Dean’s lips were stretched around Jimmy’s width, puffy and slick with spit. A small moan escaped Dean’s mouth as he nodded, taking Jimmy deeper. He lifted his fingers to gently stroke Jimmy’s balls, cradling them as they pulled tighter, close to his body. Jimmy’s gasps became louder as his hands scrabbled for purchase, finally gripping Dean’s shoulders as he couldn’t hold back anymore. He spilled down Dean’s throat, crying out as Cas held him tight. As he came down, catching his breath, Cas wiped the sweaty hair back from Jimmy’s forehead, whispering in his ear, “I’ve got you, I’ve got you.”

Dean softly pulled off of Jimmy and swallowed, looking up in awe at the two boys. Jimmy looked completely blissed out, his breath slowly returning to him. “W-was that okay?” Dean ventured.

Cas laughed at that, and Dean blinked with confusion. “Don’t fall for his whole shy act—it’s bullshit,” Cas chided. Jimmy managed a huffy smile and swatted limply at his brother.

Cas gazed down at Dean, looking debauched as ever with his shiny swollen lips and mussed hair. Reaching to pull him from his knees, Cas maneuvered Dean back onto the couch, straddling him and leaning in for a deep kiss. Dean knew Cas could taste Jimmy’s faint flavor on his tongue, and he groaned at the thought. Fuck, that shouldn’t be so hot. The kiss deepened, and Dean felt Jimmy’s slender hands threading through his hair and along his neck at the same time that Cas leaned in, rolling his hips against Dean’s just right. The friction felt fucking amazing after getting so worked up and Dean sucked in a breath. Cas’ dick pressed heavy and insistent against Dean’s own through the thick denim of his jeans with each perfectly timed roll of their hips. The jeans had to go, now. Dean slid his hands around Cas’ back, sliding below his waistband to grab that ass. Good god, that ass. He kneaded the soft, muscled flesh there and sucked soft kisses into Cas’ neck.

Finally breaking apart to get off the frankly appalling amount of clothes they were wearing, Dean smiled to himself as Cas pulled his shirt over his head. His chest definitely had more muscle than Jimmy’s, the definition evident even under the bold tattoos snaking their way up his arms and over his chest and ribs. He had a mole that Jimmy didn’t have on his chest, about an inch above a lovely dusky nipple with—of course—a barbell through it. A sound escaped Dean’s throat without permission, and he couldn’t help but to dive in and trace the path of the bar through the skin with his tongue. He was rewarded with a deep moan and hands rushing to divest him of the rest of his clothes.

Between the three of them, the two remaining pairs of jeans and boxer briefs were quickly shed and tossed casually into the floor. Cas sat himself back down into Dean’s lap, his cock (nearly identical to Jimmy’s, Dean noted) pressed firmly against Dean’s. Precome and sweat easing the way, the two boys continued the slow slide against one another, building in intensity.

“Fuck, Dean,” Cas mouthed into one side of Dean’s neck while Jimmy’s fingers brushed up and down Dean’s chest, tracing around his nipple. It was so fucking intense, everything coming to a crescendo Dean couldn’t stop if he tried. “I’m gonna come, Cas,” Dean warned as he felt his toes start to burn.

Cas—what the fuck was Cas doing, getting up from Dean’s lap, no, no—but Dean figured it out quick when Cas went to his knees, leaning in so close to Dean’s cock that he could feel the warm breath against his sensitive head as Cas looked up at him. “Come on, Dean, do it.”

Not needing a second invitation, Dean took his cock in hand and kept his eyes on Cas, who was now jerking himself off in his position on his knees. He could feel a hand that must be Jimmy’s come to rest near his balls, one slender finger caressing down to tease his hole, just a hint of blunt pressure there. It took only a few quick touches before he snapped like a fucking rubber band, his come falling along Cas’ beautiful mouth and up to his cheekbones. A mere second later he heard a broken cry from Cas as he spilled into his own fist, bracing himself with a hand against Dean’s thigh, panting hard.

"Holy fuck," Cas let out, breathless. Dean had to agree with that sentiment. Cas rested his head on Dean’s thigh and Jimmy gently petted both of their hair, pressed in close to Dean’s side.

After a few seconds, Cas looked up at his coworker, the come streaked across his face now at odds with the blush spreading across his face. Really? He was choosing right now to be shy? Cas licked his lower lip, cleaning the come from it as he waited for Dean to come back to himself.

"So, uh, I really like you, Dean."

Dean couldn’t help the snorting laugh that escaped his mouth at that. “Well I should fuckin’ hope so, man.”

"You don’t have anywhere to be, do you? Because I will never forgive myself if I let your gorgeous ass walk out of here before I can get my tongue in there, then hopefully my dick. I’d just prefer to do it after a shower and a good night’s sleep."

Huffing a laugh, Dean looked to both beautiful boys, contemplating. Yeah, he knew for a fact there was nowhere else he’d rather be.

**Author's Note:**

> come see me on [Tumblr](http://pecanpie.co.vu) (especially if it's to discuss deancasjimmy please)!


End file.
